Daywalker
by popochi-chan
Summary: Ne Sasuke-kun...can I ask a question?" "What is it Sakura?"..."Would you love me 'til I die?" "No." in that moment, she thought her heart would break. "...Sakura. I would love you much longer than that."
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Duh!

A/N: I know I'm not yet done with my other story, Surviving Sweet Sixteen. But I can't let this story slip out of my mind! So here it is.

Title: Daywalkers

Author: sassy4sasusaku

Chapter 1: Prologue

Centuries ago, vampires ruled the world. Demo, (but) there was war star6ting. A war between humans and vampires. The war between these kingdoms was endless.

The kingdom of vampires ruled by a dark master. Captivating onyx eyes. Dark raven hair that stands out during the night. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the master of all vampires.

If there's a devil then there's an angel. The person who rules over the kingdom of human. She was the hope of their world. She was like a fallen angel sent to protect and guide them. Carnation pink, of whom symbolizes cherry blossoms that blooms in spring, that's what they could say of her hair. But her eyes, those sparkling emeralds showing happiness and joy. A true princess of humans. Haruno Sakura.

Once they have met and fell for each other. A devil and an angel. It is very wrong. Their parents forbid them to see each other. But they have ways of seeing each other. The longer they don't see each other, the more they fall in love.

Sasuke cannot help it. He has to see his angel. He turned into a bat and flew to her balcony.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura was combing her luscious pink hair. Her hair reaching to her waist. She heard something in her balcony so she went out for a look. "Show yourself!" Sakura shouted for the person to come out. "Relax my cherry blossom. It is only me." A raven haired man showed himself for his love to see. "Sasuke!" Sakura ran towards him and embraced him. "It's been long . But, how did you-" Sakura was cut off by the prince.

"Hush now. I escaped from them in an easy way. You don't have to worry. I am in need to see my princess. I haven't felt you in such long period of time. I need to see you." Sasuke told her. Sakura was nearly in tears. "Sasuke, I missed you too. Demo, my father and my mother, they might find out. And the guards, they might see you." "You don't have to worry about that. I kept myself invisible for them not to see me." Sasuke replied.

"Now, I know you didn't just go here to see me. Is there another reason?" Sakura asked. "Aa. There is. Tell me. Do you want to stay with me forever. Being immortal and always here by my side?" Sasuke asked the princess. "I wasn't expecting you to ask me such question. Of course I want to. But that is quite impossible." Sakura said. "Ah, but that task is not impossible for me. In fact it is very easy." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Really. All I have to do is ask you if you-" he was cut off by Sakura. "You mean I need to be a vampire?" Sakura continued sadness engulfing her voice. "Why of course. If you want to be at my side for as long as eternal life you have to be one like me." "Demo Sasuke-kun……….."

"Do you love me?" the question made Sakura stop what she was about to say. Of course she loved Sasuke, but becoming a vampire herself is like betraying her family, her kingdom, her being. "I shall wait for your answer my cherry blossom. I shall see you again." Before Sasuke could go Sakura started to speak.

"Will this end the war Sasuke-kun? " Sasuke turned to her and put her in his arms. "Hn. It may or may not. I know that you're thinking that we'll be betraying our kingdoms demo….I have loved you. I am a vampire, and vampires doesn't have feelings. I have grown these emotions because I met you. Sakura I have always loved you. I don't have to force you if you don't want to be a vampire. I understand." Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke. If this is the only way for us to be together then so be it. I loved you with all my life. I can't afford to let this chance to slip away. I will be like you. A vampire of day and night. " Sakura replied.

"Then we shall stop this war once and for all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The war continued. The sky was a shade of red. Each kingdom trying to win. Of course they are not expecting that all these fights shall be ended with a simple show. A show of love between the royalties of each kingdom.

Up on a hill you could see. A beautiful maiden of pink and green. She started to sing. A song that made the war quiet. Vampires and humans, all eyes on her. The song she delivers, a song of pure love.

"The princess. She's singing." A soldier spoke.

"So that's the princess that the prince fell for." One of the vampires started to speak.

Suddenly as they watch the princess sing a dark figure started to approach from behind. Everyone watched in awe as the two entwined their fingers with each other. Right before their eyes a devil and an angel together.

A painful scream was heard coming from the princess. She was bitten by the prince. And becoming a vampire herself. They stopped the war and peace finally came.

Now they will be together for eternity. No one will disturb them. Or so they think.

TBC…………………………….

A/N well that's just the prologue. There'll be upcoming chapters on this story. Please review!


	2. New students

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I am planning on stealing this show.

A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed! I love you all! Anyway, this fic was merely an experiment. I was only trying to see if anyone would love this story I made up. I dedicate this chapter to shinobi-Sakura! I was so touched with your review! Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 2: New students

"I vant your vlad!" "Eeek! Ino stop scaring me!" Hinata yelled at her best friend Ino. "Oh come on Hinata. Your not that scared aren't you? I mean it was just a silly movie about vampires." Ino said. "Stop it you two! People are sleeping at a time like this so shut up before someone bashes us into a bloody pulp for being so damn noisy." Tenten, a bun haired girl said.

They were all going home but they decided to watch a movie first. They watched a vampire movie and Hinata can't keep the movie out of her mind so here they are scaring the crap out of each other.

"Well here's my stop. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Ino waved goodbye to her two best friends. "Ja ne!" the both waved back and soon they parted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Somewhere in the dark.

A cold wind suddenly swept through the trees. A dark figure passed retreating to its home.

"Did you get information?" another dark figure but this time taller appeared. "Of course darling. I'll never disappoint you." The smaller figure said. "The thing their wearing. There was some kind of symbol. Maybe we should play a little with these kind of people ne?" "Aa. We shall."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1 week later.

A blue haired girl with pearl eyes is walking down the street. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She was wearing her school uniform. A buttoned white long sleeved blouse, a stripped skirt of red and black that only reaches mid thigh and a navy blue jacket that has the logo of Leaf High. The most prestigious school of the whole Japan.

"Hina-chan! Wait for me!" a blonde haited girl that was tied in a pony tail came running to the timid girl. "Pant….pant….did you hear?" Ino asked while catching her breath. "W-what?" Hinata asked. "You mean you haven't heard hina-chan? Men! You've got to go out more. Anyway there'll be two new students in our school today! Weird for some students coming in the middle of the school year. Don't you think?" Ino said. "H-hai. A-ano, could they be v-vam-vampires?" Hinata said. "Eh? Hinata don't tell me that movie is still in your head! Besides, there's no such thing as vampires! Now come on we're gonna be late. And I really want to see these new students. They're gonna be in our class!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…………………….

Each student went to their classroom. Some rushing, some still chatting with their friends.

"Okay class settle down." Iruka, class A1' s adviser/ teacher. The students went back to their seats. "Some of you may know this already. We're having two new students in our school and both of them will be in our class." Whispers were heard all over the class room. Some of the students were excited about the two new students wantimg to know what they will look like. " The students shall be both girl and boy." Now the whole class is excited. "So I know all of you are excited. Please welcome your new classmates. Please come in." Iruka signed the two new students that they are now allowed to enter the classroom.

When the door slid open two people came in. Everyone gasped in admiration. A handsome young boy and a beautiful girl just came in. "Oh my God. Am I dreaming? Cause I think I'm seeing an angel." One of the girls said.

A raven haired guy in the boys' school uniform consisting of white polo, blue pants and navy blue jacket with the school's logo was being drooled over by girls. He's got this mysterious obsidian eyes. And his well toned body is obvious.

The other girl has luscious pink hair that reaches her waist with a little curl at the end. She has these gorgeous emerald eyes. Her perfect curves are obvious and boys are starting to look at her up and down. In short, they were like perfectly made people.

"Everyone. Meet your new classmates. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." Iruka announced. "Ohayou minna-san." Sakura and Sasuke greeted as they bowed in front of everybody. Everyone just fell in love with them more. Yet, these new students will change some students' lives forever.

TBC……………………………………………………………………….

And that's it for now. I hope you loved this chappie. Don't worry, the action and the lovin' with some anger and jealousy in the way will be in the next chapter. I promise to update soon as soon as I receive enough reviews. So please review!


	3. Hello there!

A/N: Hi pips! Sorry for the long, long, long, long…………update! I was really busy in school. And since it's summer I'll be able to update faster. I really would like to say thank you to those who reviewed! I love you all! Reading your review made me guilty for not updating! I promise! I'll try to make this chapter longer! I know……………anyway I'm sure you're getting bored of reading of my announcement! So here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did own it there'll be more love stories than action! Kidding! I love it the way it is!

Chapter 3: Hello there!

"Thank You for introducing yourselves Ms. Haruno and Mr. Uchiha. ?Now….for your seats…Uchiha-san you may seat beside Watanabe-san…" Iruka said.

Every fangirl went envying her but hey! They couldn't do anything since she is the president of **_every _**fanclub. Anyway…Amy Watanabewas VERY delighted since the now and forever hot and cute and handsome and etc. etc,. etc……Sasuke-kun will be SITTING beside her. What luck! (A/N: Ne..ne..take note my sarcasm there.)

Anyway…Sakura was fuming inside since…well…you know! You'll have to find out later..but I'm sure we're not that dumb to not know! Just kidding.

"And Haruno-san…you'll be sitting beside Hyuuga-san. Will these students raise their hands so that our new classmates may know where they have to sit?" immediately, Amy and Hinata raised their hands. Amy was so excited to let HER Sasuke-kun sit beside her while Hinata? She's getting a bad yet confusing feeling.

As Sasuke went to his sit he noticed that the "creature" beside him was grinning at him which is creeping him out. 'Damn! Another fangirl…and to think I'm sitting beside one what would Sakura be feeling now?'

Suddenly he felt a finger tapping or more like a hand shaking the hell out of him. 'Now what does this girl want from me?'

"Ne…ne…Sasuke-kun…anou….my name is Watanabe Amy and since we're going to be seatmates for the whole school year I think it's better if we try to know more about each other." Amy said shyly.

"Hn." And that was the infamous response of our beloved Sasuke-kun. 'If I were to talk to you more Sakura would think differently. Ahould I tell this woman to back off since I have a girlfriend already?

1…….

2……

3……

4…….

5…….

6……..

7……..

8………

9………

10……………………………………………………………..Nah!' (A/N: sasuke's a bit slow today!)

"Oh…" Amy was kinda disappointed that 'hn' was the only response she got from the cutie beside her.

Now about Sakura? Here she is walking with a mysterious yet sweet smile melting every guys' heart as she passed them. Hinata is over there kinda nervous and excited and anxious and well…you get it.

When Sakura reached her seat beside Hinata she gave her a pure smile to her. Hinata, of course being a polite girl she is smiled sweetly back at her. You can say they instantly became friends. Now as Iruka went on in homeroom most students got bored..well duh! It's homeroom! No need to listen!………Unless theres some kind of activity that WILL and SHALL be fun to say something about. But hey ! there's non!

"Um..excuse me? But is Iruka really this boring in class?" Sakura asked her seatmate. Hinata heard this and giggled. "Yes as the matter of fact, he is! But he is the kindest teacher you'll meet here in school." Hinata whispered.

"I see. Anyway since there's not much to hear about this homeroom it'll be nice to get to know more about each other!" Sakura whispered while smiling. "Mm!" Hinata said ass he nodded her head.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata of class A-1. It's nice to meet you Haruno-san!" Hinata said as she took out her hand to shake Sakura's hand. Of course Sakura smiled back and took her hand and shook it gently careful not to get the attention of the class and the teacher. "You can call me Sakura!"

Then before they knew it…homeroom ended. "Anou….Sakura-chan maybe since we're friends already..you might need help with the ways and rooms of school…so maybe my friends and I could take you for a tour around the school during break and lunch time?" Hinata said as she looked at Sakura's bended figure, fixing her bag.

Then something caught Hinata's eye. A necklace with a lace of black and a pendant of bloody silver with the shape of a sun. "Mm! That would be great hinata-chan! But would it be okay if Sasuke-kun is to come along?" Sakura asked. "Of course! Demo…you and Sasuke know each other already?" Hinata asked when Sasuke suddenly approached them.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Hinata here invited us to take us on a tour later with her friends. So you'll come along right?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "Aa." Sasuke replied as he bent down to tie his shoes. But then Hinata saw the same necklace that Sakura was also wearing. She kind of gotten a bit curious about this whole necklace issue.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun is so rude sometimes! Don't mind him Hinata-chan!"

"Yare..yare…I'm sorry for my rudeness Hyuuga –san . I hope I didn't affect you too much." Sasuke said as he smirked at Hinata. Hinata blushed at this but still kept it covered.

"Ah..it's okay Sasuke-san. Ne…let's go to our next class shall we?" Hinata said as she lead her new found friends tot their next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the hallway…………..

"Anou…I'm not being rude or something but I kinda got curious." Hinata said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at her. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked. "You see…I kind of saw both of your necklaces and I saw you had identical. Are you a couple or something?" Hinata asked.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke smirked at this. "Well…I wasn't expecting that you'll actually notice that Hinata-chan but yes we are lovers." Sakura said proudly.

"Really! Wow…..no wonder you two seem the perfect couple! How long have you two been together?" Hinata asked once again.

"As long as we were born. I've been in-love with Sakura since birth" Sasuke said as he put an arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura smirked at this . "Together for what feels like centuries." Sasuke said while smirking at hinata.

And once again our little Hinata-chan had another bad feeling.

TBC……………………………………………….

A/N: And that's it for chapter 3! Sorry if it's short! But I'll update soon once I get more reviews from you guys! Ja ne! Minna-san!


	4. Mythology Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And you don't need to know this.

A/N: Anyway………………….this announcement won't be too long but I hope I get to have more review from my readers! I need inspiration to type my story so do please review! Thanks!

Chapter 4: Mythology Class

Hinata had a bad feeling when he said this. She felt like there's something about Sasuke and Sakura that she couldn't figure out. While she led the couple to their next class, she feels kinda awkward or may I say nervous with the couple.

Good thing they reached their next class soon enough before she could even faint. She scanned the whole room and looked for her friends and spotted them immediately.

"Hina-chan!" a blonde girl waved to Hinata.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata waved back at the blondie.

Behind Ino was a gang consisting of both boys and girls. Hinata led Sasuke and Sakura towards her gang. "Well….who are these Hina-chan?" a bun-haired girl asked.

"Ah yes! Well these are the two new students of Leaf High. They happened to be in my first class. Since their new I figured out that they might need help around the school. So what do you say guys?" Hinata started.

"Of course Hinata-chan! I would agree to help you in anything!" another blonde but this time a guy shouted at the almost deaf girl.

"Oi! Naruto! Stop harassing my cousin's ear!" a boy with white eyes same as Hinata's, scolded at Naruto. "So……you're new huh? Let me introduce my sexy self. My name's Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Ino said rather seductively at Sasuke making Sakura a bit furious. Good thing Hinata noticed this.

"Ano…Ino-chan….if you don't mind?" Hinata asked. "Of course Hinata. Go ahead and introduce us." Ino said.

"Anyway…….Sasuke-san…Sakura-chan…this is my gang. I'm always with them. The blonde girl near you Sasuke-san is Yamanaka Ino next to her is her best friend Nara Shikamaru. The loud blonde over there is Uzumaki Naruto and the one shouting at him is my cousin Hyuuga Neji. The bun-haired girl is Tenten." Hinata finished.

"Hello!" Naruto shouted again. Sakura smiled sweetly while Sasuke nodded his head a bit.

"Sasuke-kun don't be stoic! I'm sorry! My name is Haruno Sakura and this is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura introduced.

"A.K.A. They're lovers guys. So you better stop flirting with Sasuke-san, Ino-chan." Hinata said. "Really? You two are lovers?" Shikamaru asked. "Ah….yes. " Sakura answered blushing.

"Well…I'm sorry if I offended you a while ago when I was flirting with Sasuke-kun here, Sakura-chan." Ino apologized. "No…it's okay." Sakura replied.

"Too bad… I was planning on making a move on ya." Neji winked at Sakura. Sasuke's eye twitched. Neji noticed this. Tenten gritted her teeth. Sakura blushed. Naruto's jaw dropped. Hinata gasped. Shikamaru yawned. Ino bonked Shikamaru on the head.

"Neji-nii-san! You idiotic moron!" Hinata shouted. Everyone gaped including Sasuke and Sakura.

"What?" Hinata asked. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Yeah ?Hinata. Usually I would think you're innocent to curse." Tenten agreed.

"Hinata…..I was kidding. Sorry dude! Just wanna play a little before the pervert comes in." Neji said. "Pervert?" Sakura asked. "You see Sakura-chan. As happy as we are for the subject this period….well….you can say…we're not happy with the teacher." Ino finished.

"So Sasuke you better stay with Sakura all the time or at least keep your eyes on the teacher." Neji said. "You don't want to lose your gorgeous Sakura here to a perverted teacher. Now do you?" Naruto said.

Then at same time the door slid open.

"Hello! My students in puberty! Sit down and listen to every word I am going to say so you can pass my class. If not……..I'll kick you out of the door." A silver-haired guy with a mask almost covering his whole face announced.

"He's also a bit strict but his nice yet perverted." Hinata assured to Sasuke and Sakura.

"So now it's time for class. I heard we have two new students. Can you please stand." Sasuke and Sakura stood up as the teacher said so. "These are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. You may now sit down. My name is Hatake Kakashi…..your teacher for mythology. Like it or not. Or topic for today is……………..vampires." Kakashi said.

Sasuke smirked at this when Kakashi announced that their topic was about them. He looked at Sakura and saw she was also smirking. Hinata had another feeling. She feels like there's some sort of force or power in her but she can't get sure of.

She looked at her cousin who was two sits beside her. She can tell that he feels the same power. Her cousin, Neji is psychic and could feel or tell a human from another creature. For example, he would be able to tell a vampire hiding as a human from a real human. But it seems that this time he can' tell what sort of power he's feeling right now.

'I don't understand. I should be able to tell what's wrong. What is this force? It's like something's blocking my ability.' Neji thought.

'Well, it seems Neji-nii-san can't figure out what the force means. This can't be right. I should also be able to tell it. Hyuugas are known for being psychic. Why can't I tell what power is this!' Hinata was then disturbed by the question asked by Kakashi.

"Now to start the topic…..who here believes in vampires?" Kakashi asked. Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and practically everyone raised their hands.

"Well…seems like most of you believes in them. Now May I ask some volunteers to tell a little something about vampires. Anyone can start." Kakashi said.

"Vampires are known for sucking blood." Neji started.

"It's either they kill the victim or make him a vampire also." Hinata continued.

"They are very hard to kill since not all people are psychic to know a vampire from a human." Sakura spoke.

"Wearing a necklace made of garlic can't pry them away nor can a cross." Sasuke said.

"The sun can be possible but there are two kinds of vampires." Hinata said.

"Vampires who walk by night and hide at day." Neji continued.

"And vampires who walk both day and night." Sasuke said.

"Vampires that walks in day are called…" Neji was cut by Sasuke.

"Nightingales. While those who are able to walk by day and night are…." This time Sasuke was cut off by Neji.

"Daywalkers." Neji finished.

"Daywalkers cannot be killed by sun, garlic or cross." Sakura continued.

"They are the rare but strong group of vampires. Ways to kill them is…." Hinata was about to finish when Sakura cut her.

"Unknown." Sakura finished.

"Possibility that there are daywalkers around us." Sasuke announced.

"Okay! That's quite enough. You 4 seems to know a lot about vampires. A good start in your new school Miss Haruno and Mr. Uchiha." Kakashi announced. Good thing he stopped the 4 students from telling anymore about his topic fort the day. Or else he wouldn't be teaching anymore.

Practically every student were amazed at the four for knowing so much about mythical creatures.

"Now since they mentioned it. Two kinds of vampires are Nightingale and Daywalker. But first I'm going to tell you about a legend. In fact…it's possible that this legend may be true. But it's not yet proved." Kakashi lectured.

"Centuries ago…there was a war between vampires and humans. The ruler of vampires had two sons. While the king and queen of the human had a beautiful princess. The princess attracted the younger son of the ruler of the vampires. He saw the princess in a field and approached her there. They started to become friends then on. But being aware of the war between their worlds they have to meet each other in secret. Soon enough when both of them turned 18 they fell in love. They wanted to stop war. Knowing that both of them shall be next rulers of their own worlds…they are seen as the hope of that generation. One afternoon. During the war….both of them stood by the cliff where every people and vampire could see them. The fighting stopped and before them they saw that they're in love with each other. With one bite from the prince to the princess they disappeared. Soon there was no war. Everything was at peace." Kakashi finished.

"That is so romantic!" Ino gasped. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "What do you mean troublesome Shika! It was such a beautiful stor! You say it's troublesome because you were sleeping while Kakashi-sensei told us the story!" Ino scolded Shikamaru.

"Okay..okay…that's enough." Soon the bell rang and Kakashi sighed. "Well seems like it's time. We'll continue this tomorrow." Kakashi said.

'How the hell did they know about the story? Jesus! It's like they went back oin time just to know about this tuff. Good thing the teacher doesn't know who the prince and the princess are or Sakura and I would be busted!' Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Sasuke replied.

TBC……………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Well guys! That's it for this chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! So now…………..

Naruto: Hey! I didn't get to say much in this chapter! Not even in the other chapters you wrote!

Me: The main characters here are Sasuke and Sakura you idiot!

Neji: Woah. I'm psychic.

Shikamaru: ……………………

Sakura: This story will be changed into a romance/humor fic!

Me: Hell yeah!

Sasuke: You put vampires in your story and this fic is humor? You're stupid.

Me: Well you're stupider!

Sasuke: Is there such a word?

Sakura: No.

Sasuke: See? I told you that you're stupid!

Me: Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sakura! Sasuke's bullying me!

Sakura: Sasuke!

Ino: Oh Sasuke! You're oh so cute!

Shikamaru: Hey! I thought I was cute!

Hinata: I rock in this story! Wooooohhhhh!

Tenten: They're all nuts. Anyway review please!


	5. The sluts

A/N: hahahaha!!!! I'm back people!!!!!! Sorry for the long update but hey!!!! I'm back for good!!!

Sasuke: Oh joy….

Me: you!!!! Who told you to appear now!!!

Sasuke: Doi…I have rights….

Me: To hell with you!!!! You don't have the right to talk to me like that!!!!

Sasuke: What are you? My mother?

Me: what if I am? Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Uhmmm…..ahahaha!!!! sassy4sasusaku does not own Naruto!!! If she did….we'll comit suicide!!!!

Me: Hey!

Chapter 5: What a slut!!

Mythology class ended and students scrammed out of the classroom. Really now, how bad was Kakashi?

"Luckily he didn't do anything perverted today." Naruto said with his arms behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Sasuke was literally dragged by Ino and Naruto (duh…who'd you expect? Shikamaru? ) to join them instead of being alone with each other.

_Flashback:_

"_C'mon already Sakura-chan!!!" Ino said while pulling Sakura out with her. "Demo, Sasuke-kun…" "It won't hurt if you'll both hang out with us would it?" Ino asked._

"_Or maybe….you want to be alone cause you're gonna do something" Ino said with an obvious malicious glint in her tone._

"_WTF!!!! Ino!!!" Sakura was defending AND blushing madly._

"_I didn't say anything." Ino said with the same tone even more malicious than ever!_

_End of flashback_

Sakura started to cringe at the thought of how Ino could suddenly persuade her and Sasuke. Well, Naruto did all the persuading to Sasuke but of course it won't last without Sasuke hitting Naruto at least dozen of times.

Anyway, back to the story….

"But I was sure there was a glint in that pervert's eyes when he saw Sakura…" Ino said smirking.

Sakura started to cringe inwardly again. "What the hell Ino?"

"Ne, sakura-chan…the fact is…at least Kakashi only got away with a glint. I was sure that when he first saw Ino, he wanted to undress her…" Tenten said trying to stop herself from gagging.

Which earned a bonk from Ino. "He isn't that perverted! Kaka-sensei is a nice teacher!!!" Ino said.

"Since when did you defend that pervert?" Shikamaru asked yawning.

**BONK!**

Another hit from Ino dearest.

"How many times have I told you to don't talk while yawning!"

"How many times have I told you to stop screaming like an insane banshee…" Naruto, Tenten and Sakura laughed, Neji snorted, Hinata giggled…Sasuke…smirked…..

And Ino? Well let's see….

"NARA SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU'RE A DEAD LAZY ASS WALKING!!!!!!!!" yup…an insane and retarded banshee indeed….

In the cafeteria…..

Did I mention? They had a 40 minute snack break….So they all headed to their table with their snacks...

"So Sasuke…Sakura….since when were you together?" everyone stared at Neji…

"What?"

"Are you sure you're not trying to take Sakura-chan from Sasuke-san? Cause I'm starting to think-" Naruto just had to say it….And well…Neji kicked him so hard and Tenten puched him all the way to hell.

"HE HAS ME IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed then she turned to Neji…which made him cringe. Tenten was looking at him like he was guilty….Damn.

"AND YOU!!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATING ON ME YOU FREAK!!!!!!" everyone was scared shitless….

"Damn…calm down woman…" oops…wrong thing to say Neji.

"WHO TOLD YOU CAN START CURSING TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!"

"I am not cursing you…"

"YES YOU ARE!!!!! YOU SAID- MMPH!!!" Neji kissed her and was able to (thankfully) calm her down.

Everyone and I meant EVERYONE in the cafeteria was like O.O…. yup…including Sasuke….and oh yeah…..Gaara was so freaked out seeing Neji freak kiss a girl that he bumped himself into a tree and fell unconcious.

"Ahahaha!!!! Don't mind them! They're actually almost like Ino and Shikamaru!" Hinata said.

"Oh..ahahaha….well…uhmmm.." Sakura started.

"Don't tell me they're gonna kiss here all period." Sasuke asked.

"Shut it Uchiha…" Neji said when he separated from the blushing

Tenten. "So…it was only a question…besides…both of you seems to know each other well…"

"Neji does have a point…" Tenten said.

"Ano….well…." Sakura was having a hard time answering….

"We were together since we were 5…." It was a lie…we all know that they were together centuries ago right? They just had to make up something.

" Dude…you courted her when you were just innocent kids?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhmmmm…..yeah?"

"Woah…" all of them were…well…..ughg!!! never mind!!!!

"That is so cute!!!" all the girls had to agree!!! Well…it was cute to have someone seriously with you since 5 years of age.

"I agree!!! Sakura-chan you are so lucky to meet someone like Sasuke-kun!!" Tenten commented.

"Totally!!! And so romantic!!!! Such a wonderful love life!!!!" Ino said with her eyes glimmering.

"Ugh….ahahaha!!! yah…Sasuke is a sweet guy even though he looks grumpy." Sakura said smiling.

"Che…women and their love life fantasies…how troublesome…" you know who said that…

"Uhhh….Shikamaru…I think you shouldn't have said that.." Naruto said while scratching his cheek.

And the great smart ass Shikamaru turned to the girls and started sweating a lot. The girls' hair except for Sakura who was swetdropping of how the other 3 were acting were all floating and he swore he saw some evil power behind them as if sheilding them and their eyes were covered in shadows giving them the look of "little princesses of Satan- The god of Hell". Oh yeah…life was good so far….

Shikamaru was suppose to run when Ino suddenly sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

The other two did the same…. Hinata sat VERY CLOSE leaving no space between next to Naruto. Tenten did the same except that she started forcing food into Neji's month which resulting him to choking and Tenten constantly slapping his back.

This earned a whole lot of sweatdrops from Sasuke and Sakura. "Uhhh…I think I'm going to get some more food…" Sakura said starting to stand up.

"NO!" all the girls screamed. "Huh?" "We mean…you're not yet full Sakura-chan? We really admire your sexiness!! Ahahaha!!!" Ino said and Tenten bonked her.

"I'm flattered but I'm still hungry…don't worry! I won't get lost!" Sakura started to walk away… " Do you want me to go with you?" Sasuke asked. "No need Sasuke-kun! I'll be back in a sec k?" Sakura kissed him on the cheek with his face looking innocently cute!! Hehe! "K. Be careful." Sakura nodded and walked towards the food table.Everyone started to stare at Sasuke.

"What?" everyone stared at him more making him sweatdrop.

"Well..well…well…look what we have here…" Sasuke looked behind and saw a slutty looking girl with her slutty looking posies walking towards their table. He turned to see the group's reaction and surely Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were all disgusted while the girls were all annoyed with the classic vein throbbing on their heads of course!

"What do you want Ami?" Ino asked with pure hate and disgust.

"Oohh…touchy…touchy..Ino-chan..we're just here to welcome the new student." Ami said smirking. She had long violet hair that reached her butt with green eyes which are not as pretty as Sakura's eyes. They were somehow forest green which makes it freaky. She had make-up on so does her posies. They all wore their uniform in a revealing way which consists of super mini skirts. Tight white polo unbuttoning all the way to the cleavage of their fake breasts. They didn't even wear the school jacket. They had BOOTS on as their shoes. Surprisingly, they are not suspended for being so damn slutty.

"Shut it you whore!" Tenten shouted. "Che….look who's talking." Another girl appeared behind her.

"Get lost Veronica." Tenten said.

"As if…my Neji-kun is here…why would I walk away and leave him to a tomboy slut like you?" Veronica answered back. She had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. Her mascara was so thick that you would wonder why her eyelashes haven't stuck with each other yet.

"You fucking bi-" Tenten was about to punch Veronica's plastic face if Neji didn't stop her.

"Don't Ten…It's not worth your time and strength…" Neji said in a monotone.

"You're right Neji-kun." Tenten said while looking at Veronica and giving Neji a sweet kiss on the lips earning a very red Veronica.

"Hi Shika-kun!!!" a blonde like Ino started to run towards Shikamaru but tripped on her way towards him.

"How dumb…and…stupid…" Ino said under her breath. Shikamaru just yawned. (A/N: Mind you…Ino is still on Shika's lap.)

The girl was so dumb and stupid that she didn't even hear or notice (or even know) that Ino was so disgusted with her seeing her as a piece of trash. No scratch that. A piece of shit.

Well, anyway. The girl suddenly (and freakily) appeared behind Shikamaru and started hugging and glomping him. Which made Ino fall on the ground with her huge ass hurting like hell.

"WTF!!!!" Ino was really short tempered today. "Ciara!!!! Step away from Shika-kun!!!" Ino shouted.

"What if I don't want to?" Ciara said innocently while hugging Shikamaru pressing her HUGE chest on his face. As I said. She had blonde hair like Ino's but hers was shoulder length. It was tied in a high side way pony tail. Her nail were so long that even a cat would freak out. Ino was so tempted to break it so badly that it would cause 2 years for Ciara to grow it like before.

"You bitch!!! I am the only one allowed to call him that!!! And take your freaking chest away from his face!!! Your suffocating him!!!!"

"Your just jealous that your boobies aren't as big as mine!!" Ciara answered back

"You fucking whore!!! Your "boobies" are FAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE MADE OF SILICON JUDGING BY HOW HARD THEY LOOK!!! AND NORMALLY BREASTS AREN'T THAT PERFECTLY ROUND!!!!!" Ino was shouting so hard now that her throat consisting of the trachea, larnyx, pharynyx and vocal cords would come out soon. Poor Shika-kun….he was between two full chested women. Maybe if we add…Nah…never mind. She'll come later.

"So you do admit that I have huge breasts and you don't." Ciara said smirking.

"TO HELL WITH YOU!!!" and blah..blah…blah… let's take a look at the next fight shall we?

"Na-ru-to-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"all hell broke loose. Well' not really…it's just that the voice was too high and too loud for Naruto can even compete. Everyone's ear are starting to bleed.

"Hello Naruto-kun!!! Would you like some ramen?" another girl with mid-back length blue hair showed Naruto some instant ramen. Naruto would drool right now but wouldn't dare since his girlfriend is actually feeding him ramen right now. So no need.

"You know Elle…you don't have to give him ramen. I make it for him and feed it to him. Home made ramen is healthier than artificial ramen." Hinata said as she fed Naruto.

"At least artificial ramen wouldn't take it long to eat." Elle said.

"Shut up will yah?" Hinata was starting to glare at her and so did Elle. Unfortunately, she was suppose to feed Naruto but glaring at the plastic Barbie doll distracted her moving the chopsticks with all the delicious ramen to go far away from Naruto. But being as obsessed with ramen, he followed it with his mouth open not minding his gf fighting the bitch.

"I won't till Naruto agrees to take the ramen I'm offering him!"

"Well, he won't take it cause I'm feeding him right now!!"

"Who cares?! Naruto loves me more!! Right Naru-kun?"

"I'm his girlfriend!! Making him love me more!!! Now get lost and turn your other parts plastic like your face and chest!!!" the ramen was near..he can feel it and was suppose to take it when Hinata threw it cause of anger. Naruto cried anime style.(he is anime anyway.)

So when Naruto started to cry, the 2 girls looked at him worried.

"Naru-kun! Did she hurt you?" Elle was about to touch and hug him when Hinata pushed her away.

"Naruto-kun!! There..there!!! I'll make more ramen for you when we go home." Hinata said hugging the cute chibi Naruto.

"Weally Hina-chan?" he was baby talking. HOW KAWAII!!!!

"Of course!!" Hinata smiled at him.

So yeah…that was all the fights that Sasuke and the whole cafeteria witnessed.'Woah…cat fights. Amazing….'. But the cafeteria will be able to witness a greater fight!! Drum roll please!!! (Just get to the fight!!!) Fine!!

Sakura witnessed some fights coming from their table which was Ino's fight with a slutty looking girl. She started to walk back at the table regardless the war that was taking over it. But something made her blood boil.

Sasuke was so caught up with the war before him that he didn't notice Ami walking towards him and sitting right next to him.

"So you're the new student…" Ami said rather seductively. Sasuke got startled but still remained cool.

"I heard a lot of you especially the word that you're incredibly hot and eye-catching. Seems like it's true." Still seductive. Sasuke got so disgusted that he almost gagged. The war from the other couples stopped and started to stare at the scene. Ami was squeezing herself to Sasuke that her chest were already seducing him so damn much.

"I'm Watanebe Ami. It's a pleasure to meet you-" she was so into seducing our poor Sasuke-kun till someone cut her "seducing scheme".

" Oh Sasu-kun, I didn't know you made new friends quite fast already." Ami was startled and looked up only to see an absolutely beautiful girl standing behind them. 'Woah…what a pretty girl….But of course I'm prettier than her.' Ami thought snobbishly.

"You must be the other new student." Ami said giving Sakura an obvious fake smile. "Why yes. I am actually a new student and I did transfer here together with **my boyfriend** since we heard that you got a hell of an atmosphere here." Sakura replied.

"Well let me introduce myself, the name is Watanabe Ami and I am personally welcoming you and Sasuke-kun here to our school. I am purposely the queen-bee-" Ami was cut off by the laughs of Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" the slut leader shouted at the girls. "Oh nothing really important whore loser. Just the fact that you think you're the queen bee of this school! Probably the whore queen bee is much more appropriate!!" Tenten said and the whole cafeteria laughed with her since the fight made people to watch them.

"Bitch!" Ami was about to slap Tenten when she was cut off…..AGAIN. "You know they were probably telling the truth." Sakura said.

"What do you know slut?! I bet you threatened Sakuke-kun here just so he can become your boyfriend! And I bet you cheat on him judging by the way you look! Very slutty!" Ami said as she glared at pink haired beauty.

"Watch your mouth princess, you **do not** know who you are talking to." Sakura was starting to get pissed already. Sasuke was actually starting to get uncomfortable especially the way his mate was talking. He knew she was urging to bite the sluts head off literally.

Everyone was actually quiet once they heard Sakura's tone. Even Ami was taken a back but composed herself looking all bitchy once more. "Why? Who are you anyway? Oh wait. I think I know…you're the whore goddess." Ami said giving her a smug look. This time, Sakura's look and temper was starting to get dangerous. So before anything could possibly happen once more and make a scene, Sasuke butted in.

"Now, now Saku-chan, keep your patience. The whore is worthless of your time." Sauke said as he walked up to Sakura and putting down her tray of food. He kissed her lightly on the lips and finally calming her down. Ami glared at the sight. "Ooh…Touchy touchy now Sasu-kun. Such vile words to say to a lady." Ami said seductively as she walked towards Sasuke. Though before she could walk any further Sakura just pulled Sasuke into a make-out session leaving the stunned girl gaping at them. (And practically the people in the cafeteria which was a lot.)

When Sakura ended the kiss, she looked at Ami and started to smirk. "I hope by now you know that you're hands-off of Sasuke-kun…Touch him and I'll scrape your skin." Sakura said as her smirk started to turn into a sadistic grin. Ami soon just huffed away with her whore friends and exited the cafeteria.

"Damn slut." Sakura mumbled as she sat down with the gang. "Holy shit Sakura! That was an awesome fight!" Ino said grinning.

"Damn right! Though it'll be better if you scratched her plastic face!" Tenten said laughing. The rest of the and laughed along and soon…lunch ended.

**TBC…….**

Bwahahahaahahhaha!!! I'm done! I felt really guilty for the past months on not updating! So I hope you guys would still review! Till next time!!


	6. Unidentified power

**A/N:** Alright…you guys are probably mad at me for not updating for so looooooooong!!!! And I am so sorry!!! I read the reviews you guys sent me and I absolutely felt guilty!!! God!!! I never thought that the "thing" that came into my mind and insisted me in writing it and posting it here would make you guys love it. I even thought of it once of a loser story. XD Okay…I'm blabbing…As to pay for the lopng absence…I'll make this good and LONG! Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 6: Unidentified power…**

School eventually ended with much relief to the students. Everyone started to pile out of their classrooms and started heading on their way home. Inside the A-1 classroom, 8 students were still inside fixing their things and chatting as they did.

"Man! I'm still having a hang over about the fight a while ago in the cafeteria!" Ino said as she laughed.

"Tell me about! Sakura totally slapped Ami-slut's pride there!" Tenten said.

"Though it was still scary of how Sakura-chan started to talk to her when she got pissed." Naruto said as he smiled sheepishly at Sakura.

"Sorry if I scared you there Naruto but that girl was pissing me off." Sakura said as she smiled apologetically at the blonde boy.

"Nah…It's alright Sakura-chan." Naruto replied as he started to grin.

"Well…since this is a start of a beautiful friendship do you guys want to hang out today? Besides…there's not much to do today right?" Ino said as she faced the gang. Everyone nodded except for Sasuke and Sakura making the rest to glance at them.

"Ano…Sasuke and I just moved and we really need to organize the house so we wouldn't fuss over our things anymore." Sakura explained.

"We'll help you then!" Naruto said excited about getting more friends.

"It's alright. We can do it by ourselves." Sakura said.

"Wait. I think we missed something about what you said. Are you and Sasuke living together?" Neji said out of the blue.

"Yeah…Now that I thought about it…Are you two living together?" Hinata asked .

"We do. Why?" Sakura said as she helped Sasuke fix his things.

"?!"

"Are you guys alright? Your eyes seem like their bulging out." Sakura said as she stared in amazement at everyone's eyes thinking if they would really bulge out.

"No freaking way!!!! Your parents allowed you guys to live together under one roof!!!???!!!" Ino asked excited and bewildered. No duh...Their only teenagers and their living together? They have hormones too right?

'_Oh my God…Is Sakura_ _still a virgin?'_ Ino thought gaping at the couple.

When Ino asked about "parents" Sasuke started to tense up. Sakura noticed and was about to make up another excuse when Sasuke suddenly talked.

"We don't have parents anymore. They're long gone." Sasuke said in a monotone. Everyone grew silent as they all watch the raven haired boy lifting his and Sakura's bag and faced them all as Sakura looked concerned.

"We have to go. See you all tomorrow then." Sasuke said and started to walk out of the room as Sakura followed him but looked back.

"I'm sorry if he's like that. He's just distant whenever it was about our parents." Sakura said as she bowed for forgiveness.

"No it's alright Sakura-chan. It was my fault for bringing it up. So tell him that I'm sorry" Ino said.

"Troublesome woman. Look what your mouth did to him." Shikamaru said.

"You lazy ass!!! Take it back!" Ino shouted as Sakura smiled.

"I will Ino. Though I'm still sorry about his sudden coldness. See you all tomorrow!" Sakura said as she walked off and ran after Sasuke.

"Well…seems like it's only us who's going to hang out today." Hinata said. She looked at the door where her new friends exited. _'This is just so weird. There's still some power that I can't recognize.'_

Hinata looked at her cousin who was also looking where Sakura was standing once. _'I bet he's thinking the same thing.' _She winced when she heard a loud bam behind her.

"YOU ASS!!! TAKE IT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH ONE HIT!!!!" Ino shouted as she started to walk towards the fallen Nara.

"Damn woman." Shikamaru muttered. But of course out Ino-chan here has sharp ears.

"NANI!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!YOU'RE A DEAD MAN LYING ON THE FLOOR!!!!" Ino shouted once more and started hitting Shikamaru endlessly as he beg for mercy while everyone sweat dropped.

'_Shouldn't it be a dead man walking?' _ Everyone thought as they watched in amusement as the blonde woman killed the lazy ass into a bloody pulp.

"Some things can never really change." Hinata said.

"Yeah. Shikamaru's still lazy and Ino's still a loudmouth ever since we weren't all friends yet." Tenten said laughing.

"Eh?! Ne Hinata-chan…" Naruto called out.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Is it me or am I hallucinating because I think Shikamaru fell asleep despite Ino beating him up." Naruto said.

"Idiot. How can a person fall asle-" Neji was cut off when he looked at Ino and Shikamaru noticing that the boy did fall asleep despite the loudmouthed woman beating him up.

"Man. Shikamaru sleeps in awkward times." Tenten said.

"HOW DARE YOU FALL ASLEEP AS I BEAT YOU UP YOU ASS!!!!!! I'M SENDING YOU TO HELL!!!!" and the windows crashed into pieces. Everyone started to look…O.o.

"Mommy look! A shooting star!"

"Sasuke-kun! Matte!" Sakura shouted as she ran after her mate oblivious that he was walking too fast for her to catch up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panted as she and hold unto the sleeves of his school jacket stopping him from his tracks.

"Sasuke-kun…You shouldn't have answered them like that. You were so cold to them." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied and started to walk once more. Sakura started to twitch. Like hell…Wouldn't you be annoyed if your boyfriend ignore you?! Ehehe!! Sorry…XD

"Uchiha Sasuke!!! Do not ignore me you bastard!!!" Sakura said screaming scaring a few passer by's.

"Stop shouting. I want to go home." Sasuke said.

"Nani??!!! You can't just talk to me like that!!!" and again Uchiha-teme ignored her after saying that and walked away towards their coughmansioncough. (A/N: You'll find out why a mansion :P)

Sasuke arrived as Sakura was still running towards him. He even almost slammed the door on Sakura's face not until she hold unto the door hard making it slightly crack and went inside banging it in the process.

"Sasuke! You're being a bastard again! Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Sakura kept on shouting as she followed Sasuke into their room.

"Is Lady Sakura and Master Sasuke home already?" a guy with the same age of the said teens asked another boy.

"Yeah. Apparently they're havng another fight. Man…Lady Sakura can be so loud." The boy replied still hearing the shouts of Sakura to Sasuke on how he is a bastard and a prick.

"Don't mind those two. Sasuke's probably going to shut her up with another make-out session. They are inside a room already." A brown haired boy came in with purple marks on his face.

"Kankuro-sama." The two boys bowed in respect.

"You two should start out helping the others in fixing everything. The others will be coming tonight." Kankuro said.

"Hai Kankuro-sama." And they left running fast scared shitless of their elder and one of the strongest in their race after Sasuke.

In Sasuke and Sakura's room…

"Fine! If you'll just ignore me then I'll go to another room!!!" Sakura said as she started to storm out of their room when a grip held her back and was pushed against the wall.

"You almost showed off your teeth back in school. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Sakura said as he slightly glared at the pink haired girl.

"It's that prostitute's fault! She was trying to get to you!" Sakura said.

"What if there were spies from that '_bastard'_ and report to him that we're here!" Sasuke said as his voice started to get louder.

"I don't want that girl or any other near you!!!" Sakura shouted when Sasuke started to lean closer to her and making her feel hot.

"You know I wouldn't approach those whores. You're my girl and I won't replace you with any other. Besides…there have been no other women more beautiful than you since centuries ago." Sasuke said as he whispered huskily against her left ear.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stuttered.

"Hm? What's wrong Sakura-chan? Are you feeling hot?" Sasuke said smirking at her as Sakura licked her lips.

"But…you kept on ignoring me a while ago…" Sakura said.

"You know the reason." Sasuke said as he let go of Sakura and started to change his clothes.

"Demo…You startled the others when you suddenly became cold."

"Then I'll tell them that I apologize tomorrow. Happy?" Sasuke said as he took of his polo revealing his 6 pack abs. Sakura started to blush again.

'_Oh my God…He always turns me on…'_ Sakura thought.

"I heard that Sakura." Sasuke said after taking off his school pants leaving him in boxers and looked at Sakura when she started to take of her school polo and revealed her full breast covered by the black bra she's wearing. The necklace exactly the same as Sasuke's dangled until her cleavage.

Sakura started to smirk and walked closer to her mate seductively.

"Oops…I forgot again that you can hear what the others mind thinks." Sakura said as she circled her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Hn. We're not yet done unpacking and we have to finish everything today. You do remember that the rest will be arriving today right?" Sasuke said smirking when he held her closer to him on her waist.

"Let's worry about that later…Right now…I'm against you…You're in boxers…The bed is ready…I'm ready…Are you?" Sakura said circling her index finger on his hard chest.

"Hn. Well…Why waist the chance…There is a bed." Sasuke said and started kissing Sakura and pushed her on the bed. (A/N: I think you know what will happen next. :P)

Hyuuga mansion…

"Too bad the trip to the mall was cancelled. I wanted to shop for clothes!!!" Hinata said as she walked with Neji up the stairs.

"Tch. I'm glad it got cancelled. You girls will only order us around and carry your shopping bags." Neji said.

"Awww!!! Don't be so mean Neji –nii-san! It's the gentleman way if you carry our bags!" Hinata said teasin him as she poked him on his large biceps. XD

"Hn…More on slave like."

"Hey! We're not that mean!"

"That's what you women think."

"Nani?!?!?! Come back here you freak! I'll cut off your gayish hair!"

"Hey! My hair is beautiful! More beautiful than yours in fact!!!"

"Then that makes you gay!!! I hear you alking to your hair every night!!! 'Oh hair! You are so beautiful!!! I can mary you anytime!'" Hinata shouted as she imitated Neji's voice whenever he would talk to his lovely hair. (Neji: See?! The author thinks my hair is lovely! Hinata: I bet she also thinks it's gay! Right popochi-chan? Me: Neji…Your hair is lovely and gay. Neji: You're all mean!!!)

"Stop it already!"

"Neji has a crush on his hair!!! Neji has a crush on his hair!!!"

"Hinata!!!!"

**TBC…. **

**A/N: ** Okay!!! I know it's not that long and I'm sorry!!! But at least I updated right? XD Well guys I hope you liked this chapter. And maybe if you guys want I have a new story that I made…If some of you don't know yet…I changed my pen name from sassy4sasusaku to popochi-chan. :P Anyway…The next chapter will be great!!! I promise. My new story which is posted right now is Unchanging. Please read that too!!! Anyway…Reviews please!!!


	7. Unidentified power 2

**A/N: ** So…I kinda felt like updating so here you go!!!! I still haven't received any reviews in my other story titled:**"UNCHANGING"** so I deleted it!!! Waaahhh!!!! Okay…So maybe I should really finish this story first!!! Well anyway!!! This chapter better be good!!! I'm writing this for you guys:P So you all better review!!!!!!!!! Okay! Happy reading!

**Chapter 7: Unidentified Power 2**

"It's odd how an awfully strong force is felt but I can't identify who owns it." Neji said as he and Hinata drank tea in the Hyuuga garden behind the mansion.

"I also feel the same Heji-nii-san although like you said…I too can't identify who the source is." Hinata said.

"Do you have any senses or instincts whenever the power would be strong when it's near or weak when farther away? Or maybe at least someone who seem to contain the power inside him?" Neji asked.

"When I would feel it it's like the source would force his power to spread around him to confuse people like us who could sense his type." Hinata answered.

"Should we tell your father about this? We can't solve this on our own you know." Neji said finishing his tea.

"I guess we have to. I'm pretty sure he'll be able to sense it soon." Hinata said as she stood up.

"Maybe we should check the library first." Neji said as he too stood up.

"But we don't know what to look for." Hinata said.

"Think Hinata…what type of creature would only have a power this strong?" Neji said startng to walk ahead as his cousin followed.

Hinata stayed silent thinking when it hit her.

"Shit. Vampires."

"Exactly…and that's what we are going to extend our researches on." Neji said.

"Yes. However…if a vampire is the one who owns that power…it's still difficult to identify who he is." Hinata said.

"That's why we need to be observant in everything around us. At the same time…be careful. The vampire most likely has an amazingly strong power."

Sasuke started to stir from the soft bed as he sat up with a blanket covering his bare lower body. He looked at his left where his angel lay down peacefully breathing with a steady rhythm. He glanced at the clock on his right.

'Hn. It seems they will be arriving any minute.' He thought.

He bended down near Sakura's right ear and started to wake her up.

"Sakura-chan. Wake up…they will arrive any minute now. We have to prepare." Sasuke said and shot out of bed putting back his boxers and pants on when Sakura started to wake up to see a shirtless Sasuke.

"Nani? But I'm still too tired." Sakura said as she stared at Sasuke's god-like body.

"Hn. I did all the work you know. You were simply under me and rocking on with me." Sasuke said smirking at the blushing Sakura.

"Sasuke!!!! Hmph! Fine I'll dress up!" and she shot out of the bed bare naked walking towards the bathroom not bothering to cover herself and moving her hips seducing Sasuke who was watching her move. (more like her ass…)

"Sakura…" at the mention of her name, she turned around showing more of her naked body.

"Nani Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said smirking.

"Damn it…"

"Eh? Why are you cursing?" Sakura said innocently and was pushed against the wall beside the door of the bathroom as her arms were held up above her as Sasuke started to kiss her heatedly all over her body. Sakura moaned as Sasuke sucked on to her skin and managed to escape her arms from Sasuke's grasp.

Her hands went all the way down to his pants and started to take it off of him again when Sasuke stopped kissing her and once more holding her hands trying to take of his pants.

"We'll do this after the meeting Sakura…not now. Just go and dress up." Sasuke said fixing his belt once more as Sakura pouted at him.

"Mou!!! Sasuke-kun!!! All we have to do is welcome them and knock the rules again on their heads!!! They can wait. Besides…we are their rulers." Sakura said as she smiled seductively at her raven haired mate.

"Hn. No. We will continue later. I want more time in the night rocking you under me without worrying about anything." Sasuke said with his turn smirking seductively at the gaping Sakura.

"And if you have to know. You're still naked so dress up already." Sasuke said just in time when someone knocked on the door.

"Sasuke-sama? Lady Sakura? They have arrived." A muffled voice was heard.

"Aa. Settle them down Kankuro. We'll be down in a few minutes." Sasuke said.

"Hai Sasuke-sama." Kankuro said and footsteps were heard fading away.

"Well…you heard him. Now meet us all in the meeting room." Sasuke said as he started to walk out of the room when he suddenly stopped.

"And where something NOT catchy for those horny bastard."

"Nani? I wear whatever I want!" Sakura said.

"Just don't wear something as if you'll be waiting them in bed." Sasuke said and walked out completely leaving Sakura inside the master's bedroom alone.

"I guess I'll be dressing up now." Sakura mumbled as she sighed and walked to her closet looking for something to wear.

Hyuuga mansion…

Hinata and Neji was surrounded with stacks of books. Some old…some new…a few scroll and a few old archives and files about the past battles or investigations of their ancestors on vampires.

"Damn. The information here is limited. Nothing matches the power we're sensing." Neji said as he scanned through the scroll he is holding.

"Somehow…I have a bad feeling Neji-nii-san." Hinata said staring at the antique book she is holding.

"What is it Hinata?" Neji asked as he glanced at his younger cousin.

"The only vampires recently battled against with of our ancestors are Nightingales." Hinata said still staring at the book she is holding.

"Where are getting at?" Neji asked.

"Do you remember our lesson this morning with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah. You mean the two types of vampires?"

"Exactly.There's a possibility that the one who owns the power we sense is a Daywalker." Hinata said.

"But there was no proof on the existence of Daywalkers. All the vampires fought in the past are Nightingales. Daywalkers are merely a myth to counter the Nightingales." Neji said when Hinata walked to him and lay the book she was holding in front of him.

"What's this?" Neji asked.

"It's an article about the most powerful vampire clan in all history. Unfortunately there are neither pictures nor the names of the members." Hinata said.

"Read it while I get something to drink for us both." Hinata said as she walked out of the library.

"Before the feud between humans and vampires which resulted into a morbid war, a powerful clan of vampires ruled over the empire of the blood sucking creatures. The clan's name was unknown and so are the members of this prestigious clan. They had a very good tie with the clan who also rules over the empire of humans. Unfortunately, the clan's name was also unknown. The powerful vampire clan has been said to have two male successors from the main house. The empire was supposedly to be passed to the older one's influence however he was accused of murder either among his own kind or the other. The older successor was sent imprisoned therefore giving the responsibility of the next ruler of the empire to the younger one.

The younger one accepted whole heartedly and promised his older brother of clearing his name from the accused murder he has done. However, the murder was said to have a human victim and enraged the other empire breaking the ties they had with the blood-lust creatures. War started to break out between the two clans but the younger successor had a secret-" Neji read only to find out that the next few pages was ripped off and was now missing.

"Shit." Neji muttered.

"Have you read it Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked coming back with a tray of tea.

"Yes I did but the next few pages are missing." Neji said helping his cousin on setting the tray on the table by taking some books on it.

"Yes it is unfortunately that's why we need to research more. The missing pages are probably important." Hinata said sitting down offering Neji a cup of tea.

"It probably is. However it did not state whether that clan is composed of Daywalkers or Nightingales." Neji said.

"The ruling clan was definitely composed of Daywalkers." Hinata said.

"How can you say?" Neji asked. Hinata took out another old scroll and pointed to Neji the part where he's supposed to read.

"Daywalkers are believed by many as a myth or a legend but there was a study about these creatures history. Centuries ago, before the war between humans and vampires…there was also war between the two empires of these vampires. The Nightingales and the Daywalkers are not only a kind of vampire but also empires. The war's victor was the Daywalker's empire and completely ruled over the whole vampire race including the Nightingale. Daywalkers have always been the rulers of the empire and never allowed the Nightingales because of their said to be weakness especially on sunlight and garlic…" Neji stopped reading and looked at Hinata.

"So…the family really was Daywalkers?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Where did you get these book and scrolls?" Neji asked surprised that his cousin was able to research this far.

"Uh…."

"Hinata…" Neji said in a dangerous voice.

"Where the hell did you get these information???" Neji asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Welll…I kind of entered the restriction section of our library…" Hinata said grinning sheepishly.

"Nani?!?!?!?! Hinata!!! Uncle will find out if someone used the information from that section!!!" Neji whispered loud enough but also quietly as not to be caught on what they were dealing on.

"But the information is useful!" Hinata whispered back.

"It is but now the problem is how the hell we're going to hide from your father that checked out the restricted section." Neji said massaging his temples.

"Don't worry about it nii-san!!! I took care of it!" Hinata said as she stretcher out her fingers in a peace sign on Neji as he sighed.

"You better."

Back in Sasuke and Sakura's mansion…(ne…we're traveling from one mansion to another! Isn't that great!!! XD)

Inside a room was filled with a lot of individuals. Some seated and some simply stood up or leaned against the wall as they chatted with their fellows. Everyone started to shut up when someone they feared and respected entered the room.

"Good evening to all. Do make yourself comfortable as we discuss a few things. I am aware of new and familiar faces in here and I expect everything to be organized." Sasuke said as he sat down on the chair positioned at the head of the long table. A man raised his hand as Sauke gestured him to speak what is on his mind.

"Just to ask Sasuke-sama…But where is Lady Sakura?" the man asked.

Sasuke was about to answer when footsteps were hear towards the room they are all currently in and they were all greeted by a beautiful girls in black.

"I'm here. Forgive me for my tardiness. I was really tired today and I might have overslept." Sakura said as she stood beside Sasuke's chair.

"Hn. Now that you're here we can now proceed on the terms and rules here especially for the new ones." Sasuke said.

"Hm? New arrivals already?" Sakura asked as she scanned the room finding unfamiliar faces and at the same time looking for some people.

"You are all assigned a room and roommates, four for each room. Training will not be left out as there will always be a 3 hour period for it." Everyone started to groan except for the new arrivals.

"Also…we will not tolerate to horny men ravishing women along the hallways or somewhere outside your room. If you want to fuck…do it privately and not on the way where people can see you. If you are to go out, hide your teeth, eyes and claws. Disguise yourself as a normal human being and mask your power. The bastard is looking for us and we are not ready for war.." Sasuke went on with the rules and terms as Sakura called for Kankuro.

"Is something wrong Lady Sakura?" Kankuro asked.

"Where are your Gaara-chan and Temari-chan?" she asked.

"They said they are on their way here. They might arrive late so you'll probably see them with me tomorrow in school." Kankuro replied.

"Oh. Too bad. I was really excited in seeing Temari-chan again." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry Lady Sakura…you will see them tomorrow anyway." Kankuro said smiling.

"Mm. And there's no need for formalities outside the mansion alright Kankuro-chan?" Sakura said making him sweat drop especially with the suffix he uses on him and Gaara.

"Right Lady Sakura."

"…and lastly. No one touches my girl cause if I catch any of you sex hungry men touching her or even trying to, I will not hesitate to turn you like that." Sasuke said as he pointed out a skull of a vampire who seemed to be burned to death as its jaws was wide open making everyone gulp in fear.

"Now. Any questions?" Sasuke asked as he stared at them in a dangerous aura scaring the shit out of them as they all shook their heads.

"Good. Kankuro will be giving out the keys to your room and you decide whoever you want to sleep with. Dismissed." Sasuke said as he stood up and pulled Sakura with him inside their room.

TBC….

**A/N:** So? Did you like it? Review my story alright? XD


	8. Pandachan, Temarichan & Kankuroukun!

A/N: So…How long have I not updated again

**A/N: I know I haven't updated for a while but I'm back! :D Anyway…I posted a new story titled "Your Guardian Angel"…sadly…only a few reviewed so can I ask you guys if maybe you could read it for me and tell me how it was? Also, just a little reminder if you would read that story…I know It'll seem like a SasuOC pairing but it won't…I promise. I put her there for a reason besides…I never write stories without Sasuke and Sakura ending up together so yeah! I hope you guys could read it! ;) Well anyway…Here's the new chapter for Daywalker! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:Panda-chan and Temari-chan!**

It was only about 6:30 in the morning but our favorite couple decided to go to school early today. There were barely any student in sight and they decided to stroll around the campus as they inhale the fresh air that the new day offers them.

"Ne…Sasuke-kun. I'm feeling a bit shaky." Sakura said as she walked with the man she loves as they held hands.

"Why? Is something bothering you?" Sasuke asked as he let go of her hand and draped his left arm over her shoulders and held her closer as they continued to walk.

"Yes actually. It feels like…Something bad will happen soon." Sakura said as she snuggled up to Sasuke.

They both stopped in their tracks and Sasuke turned to Sakura, lifted her chin to make her look at him in the eyes as he leaned in and closed the gap between their lips.

"I'm always here for you and I swore that I will protect you didn't I?" Sasuke whispered as he moved his head away a little to speak to her.

"You won't leave me…right Sasuke-kun?"

"I wouldn't leave you for anything else…Sakura."

Sakura smiled as he said this. The way he would kiss her, the way he would hold her, heck! Just the way he would talk to her makes her fall in love with him over and over again. She loves him and she knows that he loves her back. Nothing can separate them…not even the gods themselves. It was forbidden love: a pure blooded vampire and a mortal…a human, falling in love with each other and went against all odds for their love for each other.

They resumed their walk, Sasuke embracing Sakura with his left arm.

"But I can't hide the fact that there will be war sooner or later." Sasuke said as he frowned. Sakura frowned too after hearing this.

"Yes. Another war but it won't be humans and vampires anymore. It will be the second war of Daywalkers and Nightingales." Sakura said as her frown went deeper.

"What's worse is, humans might get involved and they'll be stuck between." Sasuke said as they neared the entrance door of the school.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun! I know I'm a vampire now but the human race is still my kingdom and I can't take the risk that my race will be in danger. I still have a responsibility for the humanitarian kingdom Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she looked up to Sasuke.

"We will find a way Sakura. Right now, we have to move ahead of those damn nightingales. I have a bad feeling that they have a nasty plan up their sleeves." Sasuke said as he and Sakura entered the school.

Along the hallway…

"Shika-kun! Stop sleeping against the lockers!!" Ino shouted at her best friend who's snoring away along the hallways. (A/N: Hey! That rhymes! :D)

"Yare…yare…stop shouting early in the morning." Shikamaru said wiping of that "small" drool starting to fall out of his mouth. XD

"You two stop you're bad habits. It's giving me a head ache already." Neji came in with a bubbly Tenten by his side and a genteel Hinata at the other.

"Oh come on Neji! You know how our friends can be!" Tenten said.

"Did you eat something sweet for breakfast again Tenten? Cause you're being to optimistic today." Neji said.

"Don't be silly Neji-kun! I only ate 3 slices of chocolate cake!" everybody sweat dropped at this.

"Tenten-chan…You really shouldn't be eating that much chocolate for breakfast." Hinata said still having that frozen sweat drop on her head just like the others.

"But we need energy! Of course chocolate can give a person a lot of energy!" Tenten said…well more like shouting.

"Well yeah but you'll feel tired later on." Hinata countered.

"Don't say that Hinata-chan!! Tenten never gets tired!!" Tenten…shouted again.

"Now you're using third person instead of just meaning you." Neji said.

"Can we please stop this now?" Shikamaru said getting bored with all this argument.

"Yeah! Shika-kun's right!!" Ino said punching the air but instead…punched Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman…"

"DATTEBAYO!!"

"Let me guess…the world's renowned idiot arrived?" Neji asked.

"Ohayou Naruto!!" Tenten shouted back.

"Oi! Wassup guys?! Hey Tenten! You're a bit cheerful today." Naruto said.

"She ate 3 slices of chocolate cake for breakfast." Hinata said to Naruto.

"Seriously? I ate 10 bowls of ramen for breakfast! Dattebayo!!"

"Why the hell is everyone to optimistic today?" Neji mumbled.

"And why the hell are you being to glum today?" Shikamaru asked.

"Tch…My day started with Tenten bursting into my room jumping up and down on my bed, pulled my hair to drag me towards my car with Hinata not doing anything while her cousin is obviously being abused by his own girlfriend, then Tenten kept on changing the stations of my car radio causing it to break then she pulled me into the school absolutely oblivious that she was holding my leg instead of my arm to drag me here." Neji said twitching and glaring at his innocent cousin who was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Neji-niisan…I wouldn't want to get in the way of your 'moments' with Tenten now do I?" Hinata replied.

"Tch. Whatever."

"Let's move already! I want to see Sakura again!" Ino shouted.

"And may I ask why?" Shikamaru asked.

"So I could tell her how Neji's day started!" Ino said.

"Screw you Ino." Neji said at the female blonde of their group.

They all started to walk with Tenten practically jumping around Neji who's trying his best to calm his girlfriend down, Ino blabbering at the uninterested Shikamaru who has his hand behind his head and his eyes closed, Hinata giggling at what Naruto was telling her.

Now since Shikamaru was practically walking without looking at the way he was walking, he bumped into someone causing that person to fall on her/his rear and Ino scolding him for not looking.

"Shika-kun! How many times did I tell you to watch where you're going! You shouldn't be closing you eyes while walking!! Hey! Are you listening to me you lazy bum?!" Ino screamed at the uncaring pineapple headed boy. XD

"Ow…"

"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry about this ass bumping into you! He practically walks with eyes closed." Ino said lending a hand to the person who fell.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The person replied and took the hand being offered by Ino to stand up and when she did she observed that the person Shikamaru bumped into was a female.

"Ano…are you new?" Ino asked the girl.

"Yeah…I am." She replied as she showed one of her smiles.

"Well you're lucky you bumped into us! I'm Yamanaka Ino by the way! This ass who here is Shikamaru. That's Naruto with the blonde hair, beside him is Hinata-chan. That guy who has the same eyes as Hinata is her cousin Neji and that one who's jumping around him is Tenten." Ino finished her introductions and bonked Shikamaru on the head.

"Oi! You ass! You bumped into a female!! What did I tell you about females and how you should act around them?!"

"Yare! Yare! Such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru said causing the girl she bumped into to giggle. He opened his eyes since he kept them closed all this time and observed the girl in front of him.

She had blonde hair…just like Ino except that she tied them up in 4 pig tails, two at the top and two below. She has a pair of sharp black eyes and a beautiful body.

Realizing that he was staring at the woman in front of him and oblivious to the fact that Ino was clearly annoyed at how he was staring at the girl he showed a small smile and started to talk.

"Sorry about that. I'm just used to blocking everything around me so I close my eyes." He said as he held his right hand to the girl.

"It's fine…really. I'm Sabaku no Temari by the way." And she held his hands in hers and they shook it as a sign of a new friendship coming in the way. May I also add that Ino is getting annoyed by each passing moment.

"So tell me Temari-san…Are alone?" Hinata asked noticing how Temari and Shikamaru were staring at each other.

"Well…I'm not. I'm actually with my brothers. Though…I kind of lost them in this huge school." Temari said as she and Shikamaru let go.

"Oh! Is that so? Maybe you should go and look for them ne?" Ino asked with her eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah! Maybe we could help you too! You just describe how they look like!" Tenten said…with her hands on Neji's hair seemingly trying to pull them away from his head.

"Tenten! Let go of my hair!"

"But Neji-kun!! I like playing with your hair!"

"You can play with them all you want just don't rip them out of my head!!"

"Are they always like that?" Temari asked when she saw Tenten punching Neji on the arm…real hard.

"Sometimes…when Tenten eats sweets for breakfast…they're usually like that." Hinata said.

"So Temari-chan! How does your brothers look like?! Do they Look like you??" NAruto asked with his face near Temari's causing her to twitch an eyebrow and…sweat drop.

"Naruto-kun…Back up a little. You're scaring her with your closeness to her face. And your breath smells like ramen." Hinata said pulling NAruto by the collar of his uniform.

"Oops! Sorry Temari-chan!" Naruto…yelled.

"That's alright." Temari said with the sweat drop still on her head only…bigger.

'These guys are so weird.' She thought.

"Oi! Temari!"

Someone yelled and they all looked up to see a tall brown haired guy with black eyes like Temari's only his was a bit fiercer. Behind him was a red haired boy with dull green eyes. He has a tattoo on theleft side of his forehead which reads 'love' and a scowl was etched on his face.

"Where the hell did you run off to? Gaara's pretty pissed off when we had to look for you all over the school." The brown haired guy said.

"There you are! I was also looking for both of you so don't blame everything on me!" Temari shouted back and turned to her new found friends.

"Those are my brothers." Temari said with a smile and once the two arrived beside her she introduced the both of them to the gang.

"This is Kankurou and that brooding guy there is our youngest brother Gaara." Temari said.

"You met friends already?" Kankurou asked.

"Well…I actually bumped into them." Temari said.

"Tch…You're such a klutz." Gaara said still scowling.

"And you're so emo." Temari replied back rolling her eyes.

"I am not emo." Gaara argued with a glare.

"Chyeah right-"

"PANDA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" someone yelled so suddenly surprising the whole group and they were even more surprised when they saw their pink haired friend jumping on Gaara's back and staying there hugging him with Gaara stumbling forward.

"Panda-chan! You arrived!!" Sakura shouted and looked at Temari and Kankurou.

"Ne!! Temari-chan and Kankurou-kun too!!" Sakura said as she pointed at them still on Gaara's back.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura-chan." Temari said with a smile.

"Yeah…and you jumping on emo's back there is a way to make my day." Kankurou said smirking.

"I said I'm not emo!" Gaara clearly annoyed at how he was being called emo.

"Awww!!Don't be so mean to panda-chan, Kankurou-kun!! Panda-chan's not emo! He's just a glum person!"

"Sakura…please stop calling me Panda-chan. Also stop jumping onto my back out of nowhere cause you'll break my back sooner or later." Gaara said.

"Yeah…and I don't like seeing you latched onto someone else's back." A deep voice joined in and everyone turned around to see Sasuke scowling.

"Don't be jealous Sasuke-kun! I like jumping on Panda-chan's back!!" Sakura said with her tongue sticking out making Sasuke twitch.

"Oi. Uchiha…if you please." Gaara said.

Sasuke walked towards the two and 'unglued' Sakura off Gaara's back.

"You can latch onto my back if you want." Sasuke said.

"Mou! But I like Panda-chan's back better!" Sasuke twitched again when he heard this.

"Okay Sakura! I think you're making Sasuke too jealous of gaara now." Temari said with a laugh.

Sakura giggled and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

"But I always like being inside your arms." Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear making him blushed. Sasuke cleared his throat and nodded at the three siblings.

"I'm glad you all arrived safely." Sasuke said to the trio.

"Anou…you guys know each other?" Hinata asked after the little 'reunion' of the five.

"We do Hinata-chan! These three are like Sasuke-kun's and my childhood friends!" Sakura said with a smile.

'A lot of new students are arriving all of a sudden. It's to…unusual.' Neji thought and boy…how unusual it really was.

**TBC………………………………**

**A/N: Alright!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please review and remember to read my new story if you have time! **

**Popochi-chan…OUT! ;)**


	9. Their Sweet Little Hime

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here are some messages from yours truly ;)**

**1. I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated this story anymore! But now I'll be updating it again since you lovely readers out there just loves this story. :D**

**2. I have a new story called "Your Guardian Angel" if you haven't known that yet :D I often update that story these days and I feel guilty about this story so here's another chapter for you all :D**

**3. About "Surving Sweet Sixteen"…it shall be on hiatus for now until I finish "Daywalker" so don't worry. I don't plan on discontinuing any of my stories :D**

**4. If you read…REVIEW okay?:D **

**5. I love you all ;)**

**6. Here's a new chapter for all of you**

**7. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ;)**

**8. Enjoy!:D**

**Chapter 9**

**Their Sweet Little Hime**

Neji was suspicious of the sudden arrival of transferees. Of course at first, it would seem normal for a student or two to transfer into a school in a year…but more than that, it was quite suspicious.

'Why am I having a bad feeling about this?' Neji thought as the group walked towards their classroom. He glanced at Sasuke and Sakura who were holding each others hands while Sakura was talking to Temari.

'This is just too strange…I feel some sort of power but I still can't point from where it is coming from.' He thought. He saw Sasuke glancing at the red headed guy named Gaara as Gaara nodded back.

"You guys go on ahead. There's something I need to talk about with Gaara and his siblings." Sasuke said as he and the Sabaku's stopped in their tracks.

"Are you sure? There's only 5 minutes left before classes start so you guys better hurry up." Hinata said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure these guys already have their schedules." Sasuke said.

"You go with them as well Sakura."

"Well then, just don't be late alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she pecked Sasuke on the lips.

"Ah." And Sasuke and the Sabaku sibling walked in a different direction.

"Ne…Sakura-chan. Do you know what they could probably be talking about?" Naruto asked as they resumed their walk towards the classroom.

"Honestly…no." Sakura said as she too wondered what they would be talking about.

"Hmmm…it seems really confidential. It makes me want to eavesdrop!" Naruto said pumping his fist. He received a punch on his head from Shikamaru after he said that.

"Idiot. I think you should look for the meaning of privacy in the dictionary."

"You lazy ass! Don't call me an idiot!"

"Yeah Shika-kun. Don't call him an idiot. Call him a dumbass!" Ino said laughing.

"Why you blonde banshee!!!!"

"Banshee??????????!!!!!!!!!!!???????"

"Yeah! A banshee! You know…a woman that's kinda like a monster with a shrieking voice of terror!!!"

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sasuke and the Sabakus stopped by the side of an empty hallway. Making sure no one was there, the siblings kneeled down before Sasuke as a sign of deep respect.

"Sasuke-sama. Is there something that you need?" Kankurou asked.

"Stand up you three. Do not treat me as a novelty leader when we are outside of our realms. We don't want people to be suspicious of our behaviours. To think that two Hyuugas are currently around the area." Sasuke said as the three siblings stood up before him.

"Hyuuga? Care to enlighten us Sasuke-sama?" Temari said.

"Do you not remember Temari?" Gaara asked.

"My mind's a little foggy right now." She replied.

"The clan of Hyuuga used to serve under the rule of the Harunos." Kankurou said as Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Unfortunately…after the war has ended, all of you are aware that Sakura and I left both kingdoms. No one was left to rule the mortals." Sasuke said and looked at Gaara to continue explaining.

"The kingdom of the mortals has been divided ever since without a royal leader taking his/ her place to the throne. It led to villages, cities, countries…it led to different races of mortals."

"Races? You mean the different nationalities?" Temari asked.

"Exactly the point Temari. That is why it shall be a lot harder to protect the mortals from the dangers that Nightingales could cause." Sasuke said as he pushed himself away from the locker he was leaning on.

"Wait a minute. I do not intend to be rude Sasuke-sama however what do you mean 'protect the mortals'? As far as I have known we are going to fight against them and if possible, exterminate their existence from this world. I never heard of such a thing of protecting the mortals." Temari asked as she was purely shocked with what Sasuke told them.

"Let me ask you something Temari and I want an honest answer…do you accept and respect Sakura or have you been pretending all this time?" Sasuke asked with an emotionless face but with intensity in his cold onyx eyes.

No one could lie to Sasuke. Not even Gaara who could be equally as emotionless as him but Sasuke possessed great powers that any vampire would ever want; powers that only an heir of the Uchihas could have. That power was the Sharingan that could look into a being's soul and find his/ her greates fear and weaknesses.

A power that can haunt a person's mind.

A power that can never be deceived by anyone.

Temari did not want to mess with someone as powerful as Sasuke in fact, no one did.

"I cannot deny the fact that I have disapproved with your relations with Sakura-hime. She was a mortal and you…a powerful Daywalker and yet you two have still found a way to actually live together. It never occurred to me at all that you would go as far as transforming her to a Daywalker and to think that she would allow herself to turn into one. Sasuke-sama…forgive me if I am to say the truth but I have always detested Sakura-hime. I never would've liked any mortal even if she is currently a Daywalker and someone you deeply loved." Temari said with a deep seriousness on her face as she said everything that she felt to Sasuke.

"However…that day when I was attacked by werewolves to escorting her back to the hideout inside the forest, I never would've thought she herself would protect me…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura-hime! Stand back!" Temari shouted as she positioned herself before Sakura protecting her from the werewolves._

_The wolves were growling in anger seeing their current enemies in front of them with little number. Temari's fangs started to show as her eyes grew sharper and claws started to form out of her hands. She looked back at the wolves with equal intensity as she readied herself to protect her master's lover._

"_Once I have started fighting them, you have to run straight to the hideout. It is less than a 3 miles from here but you have to run as fast as you can hime." Temari explained as she started to growl at the wolves who were slowly walking towards them._

"_No!I cannot leave you to fught 5 wolves at once! I will fight beside you whether you like it or not!" Sakura screamed as she rushed beside Temari only to be blocked by said woman._

"_If anything is to happen to you hime…I am to blame. I do not know why someone as powerful as Sasuke-sama would fall in love with a mortal like you. He even went through the trouble to transform you into one of us…but whatever reason he has…Sasuke-sama cannot afford to lose you. So whether if I have to put my life in the line to protect you, I will do it as long as it is Sasuke-sama's orders." Temari said as she drove her claws into a wolf's heart when it all of a sudden attacked her. Blood splashed all over her arms and face as some droplets fell onto Sakura._

"_NOW GO!" Temari shouted as she advanced towards the 4 remaining wolves and fought against them by herself._

_Sakura merely watched angered by the blonde's spoken words to her. She does not intend to have enemies within the kingdom of her lover but having Temari to tell her that just made her blood in anger. So when she saw one wolf behind a rather large tree and ready to pounce on Temari, she decided to let her anger out on that sneaking wolf._

_And when blood splashed all over Temari's back, she looked behind her and saw the pink haired girl that her master has fallen in love with._

"_I do no intend to have enemies within the kingdom I am about to enter but I would just like you to know that you don't have to pretend on trying to like me so you could simply follow whatever Sasuke would tell you. I have fallen in love with your master without even knowing that he was a Daywalker." Sakura said in a cold voice as she threw the wolf that she killed aside and went towards Temari's front as she killed another by grabbing its right arm and breaking it in half. Kicking the wolfdown onto its neck, she suffocated the wolf and drew her claws out some more as she drove it right through its heart with great anger._

"_Your words have made my blood boil Temari-san. Making my blood boil makes me want to kill." Sakura said as she turned to Temari with cold and angry eyes and later on softened as she gazed at a shocked Temari._

"_I want to be friends with you because it seems that Sasuke trusted you. I wanted to know you so you could help me get through the changes I am about to experience while I transform to a full Daywalker. And since I want to be friends with you, I also intend on protecting you…because I care about my friends." Temari's eyes widened as she looked at the woman in front of her._

"_Sakura-hime…" she whispered and soon her eyes turned sharp once more which surprised Sakura thinking she has angered the blonde woman only to realize that Temari went behind her and killed the last werewolf within the area._

"_Well then…if friends protect each other, I guess I really have to protect you some more. After all…" Temari turned to Sakura as she too turned around to face the blonde._

"…_you are my friend." Temari said with a smile._

_End of Flashback…_

_

* * *

  
_

"I realized why you fell in love with her and with the same reason…it drew me towards her. I enjoyed her company, she made me feel alive and allowed me to act like my normal self. Sakura-hime showed me a lot of things that I haven't seen at all before about life. With that…I only did not learn to be friends with her but as well to respect her for how she truly is. That is my honest answer Sasuke-sama." Temari said in reply.

The four beings were silent for a while as they pondered on what Temari have said. They were surprised to see both of them covered in blood when they both returned on that same day. Sasuke was relieved to know that Sakura was not harmed.

"Very well then Temari. I answer your question as to why we need to protect the mortals. Other than the reason that the mortals do not have anything to do with this war and could possibly be killed because of their innocence…Sakura still cares about them even if she is now one of us. She feel responsible for the safety of the mortals that is why we do not only fight the Nightingales but also keep the mortals unharmed." Sasuke explained.

"I see. If that is what both of you wishes then I submit under your orders." Temari said as she bowed down on front of Sasuke with Gaara and Kankurou doing the same thing.

"Aa. That's good to hear. There is something else that I need to talk with you some more but we are out of time. We will continue this discussion later in the mansion, understood?" Sasuke said as he fixed himself ready to walk towards his classroom.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." The three siblings replied.

"Dismissed." Sasuke walked into his classroom and took his assigned seat next Ami who started pestering him once again. Sakura who was now seated beside Hinata looked at Sasuke as he ignored the annoying violet haired girl.

'I wonder what took them so long…he was almost late.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called as she tapped Sakura on her shoulder seeing that the pink haired woman was staring into nothing.

'More like staring at Sasuke…' she thought as Sakura suddenly jerked from Hinata's call.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing…I was just wondering why Sasuke was almost late. Tose guys sure took their time." Sakura said as she poised herself as Kakashi came in after being 15 minutes late.

"EHHHH???? YOU'RE ONLY 15 MINUTES LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!" Naruto yelled as Hinata and the others sighed in exasperation from Naruto's loud voice.

"Well…maybe they just lost track of time." Hinata reassured Sakura.

"Hm…" Sakura nodded. 'Sasuke-kun sure isn't the type to lose track of time…and neither do the Sabaku siblings…'

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called as she and Sasuke walked across the hallway towards the exit of the school. It was dismissal time and apparently Sasuke told her that Temari and Gaara will be walking with them towards the mansion.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his right arm across Sakura's shoulders.

"You were almost late for 1st period. Was thre something important that you talked about with Panda-chan and Temari-chan?"

Sasuke sweat dropped hearing Sakura's nick name for Gaara. "You know Gaara doesn't like it too much when you call him that."

"But it's cute! And he does look like a Panda!!!!"

"I do not look like a Panda hime…" a voice called out as they both turned around seeing Gaara and the two other siblings behind.

"Ehh? Panda-chan! You do look like one! You see those black things around your eyes? They make you lo-" Sasuke cutted her off by putting a hand on her mouth.

"I think that's enough talk about what Gaara really is alright Sakura? They're quite tired from the journey and the hassle in school so let's go." Sasuke said taking Sakura's arm and pulling her away from Gaara who was starting to twitch in annoyance after all the doubt of Sakura of what he could he really be.

'I'm a freaking vampire! Not a PANDA!!!' he thought scowling as he and his siblings followed their two masters towards the direction of the mansion where all the other Daywalkers are.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in a low voice as to not let the 3 siblings hear.

"Hai?"

"Tell me something…how do you see Temari?"

"What?" Sasuke went closer to Sakura's ear as she felt the hot breath of her lover sending shivers down her spine. Her face went red allowing Sasuke to notice and making him smirk in the process.

"You know Sakura…I asked you a question without any intention to flirt." Sasuke said as he flicked his tongue slightly onto Sakura's earlobe making her jump and redder than usual.

"Well you certainly are doing it right now!" Sakura said accusingly at the smirking Sasuke. The Sabaku siblings only stared in a dumb fascination as they had sweat drops on their heads.

"I always wondered how Sasuke-sama kept up with the violent attitude sakura-hime." Temari said as she continued to stare at the two.

"Well…I'm starting to think that Sasuke-sama's type are the feisty ones. You know…someone like Sakura-hime?" Kankurou said. Gaara merely grunted in response.

"Well…what can I say. There's no one like Sakura-hime…"Temari said as she smiled at the seething girl and the chuckling raven haired boy in front of them.

* * *

To be continued….

**A/N: Okay! I'm now done with the ninth chapter which I am sure a lot of you have been waiting for! ;) I'll give you a little idea about the upcoming chapter which could come out by next week :D Let's say…someone would finally discover what Sasuke and Sakura truly are ;) and it's definitely not Neji and Hinata :D So look out for the next chapter of Daywalker! :D**

~ popochi-chan ;)


	10. When a Secret is No Longer a Secret

**A/N: Alright! :D I won't say much anymore so I could start right away :) I apologize for updating a little late :D I was trying to polish the story so yeah :)) Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of having to type this all the time so from here on 'til the last chapter, I do not own Naruto. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**_When a Secret_**

**_ is _**

**_No Longer a Secret_**

**

* * *

**

The sun started to set as Kakashi sat still on his desk chair staring out at the now orange sky. Held by his left hand were the student records of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

'Looks like they are now aware of what possibilities could happen these coming days.' He thought as he lifted the records of both students with Sakura's record on the front.

'I wonder if they can sense my power… ' he asked himself.

'…but to think that they have hidden their power very well…even for a human who turned into vampire.'

Kakashi heard small footsteps near the room he is currently staying. Wondering as to why there could possibly be a student inside the school at this late hour, he stood from his chair and stepped out to the open door and saw a girl in a soccer uniform.

"Tenten?"

Said girl was surprised as she dropped the box of soccer balls she was carrying. Looking straight and scowled a little at the teacher who surprised her, Kakashi only scratched the back of his head and let out a slight nervous chuckle.

"Kakashi-sensei. Stop surprising people like that." Tenten said as she bent down to pick up the scattered balls across the corridor.

"Sorry Tenten. I was wondering why a student is still here since it's getting dark." Kakashi replied as he too bent down to help the girl to gather the soccer balls.

"Well, coach kinda dismissed us a little late and asked me to return the soccer balls in closet in the gym."

"I see. Well, I think I'll return it for you. You have to go home now since it's almost night time. Who knows what creatures lurk out there." Kakashi said trying to sound serious but only seemed like a joke to Tenten.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! If you're trying to scare me it's not working! But anyway…thanks a lot for returning it for me sensei. I'll see you tomorrow!" Tenten said as she waved goodbe to Kakashi and ran out of the school.

Kakashi sighed as he picked up the box of soccer balls and stared at where Tenten used to be.

"I do hope you'll be careful Tenten."

* * *

True enough, night has come when Tenten came out of the school after she changed back to her uniform.

Drawing her blazer closer and holding onto the strap of her messenger bag, she walked on as she walker her way back home. It was getting darker and darker. Lucky for her, the moon was bright tonight since the streetlights were barely on.

Seeing the alleyway she used as a shortcut back home, she quickly walked in all the while keeping her bag close and staying alert in case there are gangsters around the area since it was already dark.

The cold wind swept her bangs and gave chilly runs across her spine.

'Oh god…this is all Kakashi-sensei's fault! If he didn't try to scare me a while ago then I wouldn't fell chills right now.' She thought as she scowled at the memory. Resuming her walk, she tried to calm herself down by letting out a nervous sigh.

A dark figure was seen behind her as she walked inside the alleyway. Stopping all of a sudden, she couldn't help but feel the dangerous aura behind her. She looked behind her quickly but saw nothing…it only made her more scared. Sensing the same aura once more, she quickly turned again and once more to be greeted by the silence of the alleyway. She ran out as fast as she can to get home wanting no more of the danger she's feeling.

She was one street away from her block when a dark blur appeared in front of her which made her yelp. As she looked in front her, there was nothing which made her sigh once more.

'Now I'm becoming paranoid!' she thought as she chuckled lightly only to stop when she heard a deep chuckle near her and as she looked up, she saw a man walking nearer to her.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot tonight." The man said as he grinned menacingly at Tenten who was now glaring at him.

"Back off bastard or else." Tenten said as she gritted her teeth together.

The man only laughed out loud as he smirked at Tenten.

"Did you guys hear that? This girl is threatening us." The man said and a few more laughs were heard as 3 more men walked out of the darkness. Tenten's eye widened.

'Shit. Where did they come from?'

"Ya know girlie…you shouldn't be messing with us." One man said as he chuckled once more. Tenten only glared harder.

"I said _**fuck off**_." The men only laughed at her.

"You know…all we want is a good lay…" Tenten glared.

"…and good _**blood.**_" Tenten never felt as scared as she is now.

Bright white fangs came out of the mouths of the men in front of her and as she tried to run…she was surrounded.

She looked at the four vampires getting nearer to her with each step as she was about to cry out of fear. She knows she's going to fie right then and there and she could only wish that someone would miraculously save her. And when one vampire rushed towards her, a figure landed in front her kicking away the vampire.

Tenten stared wide eyed as she watched the man fighting off the 4 vampires who decided to have her as their meal. Her eyes widened more when she saw the man saving her forming long claws from both his hands and slashing on and on against the 4 vampires as he moved gracefully. Finally killing all vampires, the bodies dissolved into ashes as the wind blew them off away from their sights.

The man stood before her with his back facing her and when she was about to speak, he turned his face letting her see his blood red eyes.

'…red eyes!' she thought as she lost her voice. The man was also startled when he looked at her as he turned around fully facing her. The moon was covered by the clouds as Tenten could not say anything as she fearfully looked at the man who supposedly saved her. Little by little the moon started to illuminate it light as the man walked towards her and changing his red eyes to a color of onyx which alarmed Tenten more.

"Tenten." The man talked surprising her as she knew the voice somewhere.

"Wh-who are y-you?" she asked and the man stopped walking as the moonlight illuminated his face letting Tenten see someone she knows from school.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke…"

* * *

"Mou…what is Sasuke-kun taking so long! All I asked him to buy is pocky, cookies and milk!!!" Sakura said as she digged through the refrigerator inside the kitchen of the mansion where all the other Daywalkers are staying.

"Sakura-hime…I think it's best to wait for Sasuke-sama patiently." Temari said as she bit onto her Snickers and leaning onto the counter as she watched Sakura being aggravated by her crave of sweets and milk.

"But I'm hungry! And there's absolutely nothing sweet inside here!" Sakura whined as she closed the refrigerator.

"Well…would you like to bite some from my Snickers?" Temari asked as she stretched out her arm with the Snickers in hand towards Sakura.

"Don't worry Temari-chan! That's yours and I know how much you love your Snickers." Sakura said as she grinned at her blonde friend.

"Although I can't help but feel worried since it doesn't take Sasuke-kun too long to buy things for me."

"I'm sure Sasuke-sama is fine. For the mean while, why don't we go check up on what Kankurou and Gaara are doing right now." Temari said as she smiled at the pink haired girl who nodded enthusiastically back at her.

"PANDAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAN!!! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!!!!"

A sudden bang of a door and a few locks was heard after she shouted.

* * *

"Sasuke…y-you…"

"What is it Tenten?" Sasuke said as he picked up the grocery bag he putted down before running to save Tenten from vampires.

"W-what…you…vampires?" Tenten didn't know what she should ask. Heck, she doesn't even know what she has to say but seeing Sasuke fight off those vampires with claws and blood red eyes just made her want to ask. Though what exactly should she ask.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Tenten who was only gaping/staring at him. "You're not makjng any sense Tenten. Tell me what it is you want to say." He said as he started walking to a different direction and left Tenten standing there with a gaping mouth.

"W-wait! I haven't asked you anything yet!" Tenten shouted. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to her once again.

"Come with me. You have to get your wound healed." Sasuke said.

"What? Wound? I don't have a wound." Tenten said as she looked at her body only to see blood oozing down from her mid thigh.

"What the heck?! When the hell did I get this!"

"Actually, one vampire was able to claw you on the legs but since you were too afraid, you didn't notice until now." Sasuke answered. "Now follow me. A wound from a vampire should not be taken lightly. They could track you down because of it."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Tenten and Sasuke were walking in silence as they made their way towards wherever Sasuke lives. The past events that night still plagued Tenten.

'Damn it…I want to ask him but I can't. Seeing him with those red eyes made me scared!' Tenten thought not noticing that Sasuke was now looking at her.

"You know…you could just say whatever it is that is on your mind right now." Sasuke said making Tenten snap her head towards him.

"But those red eyes! You had red eyes a while ago! Or maybe I was just delusional and thought it wasn't true but no! It was glowing and it was real and you were just right in front of me!!! What the fuck was that Sasuke??!!!" she asked slightly confused and aggravated at the same time.

"And those claws!!!! I swear I saw you had claws!!! Tell me what that was about!"

"What do you think it was Tenten?" Sasuke answered with a question as he stopped walking.

"B-but you have to answer me. Not question me too." Tenten said as her brows furrowed.

"Exactly my point…what do you think it was Tenten. What do you think am I?" Sasuke faced her with a serious expression. They were both silent for a while. Sasuke was only staring at tenten as Tenten tried to think whether what she was about to say would send Sasuke laughing or admitting.

"But you'll laugh at what I'm about to say." Tenten said.

"How am I suppose to know if you won't tell? Just spit it out." Sasuke was starting to get impatient as he waited for Tenten's answer.

"Y-you're a vampire." Tenten whispered and she swore…the wind blew strongly when she said the last word.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke…stop staring. It's uncomfortable." Tenten said as Sasuke stared down at her when she said that he was a vampire.

"I mean…you can just say that you're not and I can just forget all about it and think that it was all a nightmare an-"

"What if I am a vampire? Would you run?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the street in front of him.

"I don't know. But one thing for sure is that I can trust you. You are after all a friend." Tenten said as she smiled at him.

"We barely know each other and you consider me as a friend already?"

"Well…you did save me from those vampires so thank you. Thank you saving my life."

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"You really amuse me tonight Tenten. As you have said…I am a vampire." Sasuke said as he face Tenten.

"I see…but then why admit it?"

"Like you said…you're my friend." Sasuke said with a slight smile which surprised Tenten.

-

-

-

"So….Sasuke. If you're a vampire, why aren't you biting me to my death right now?" Tenten asked as she and Sasuke walked.

"Do you remember Kakashi's latest lesson?"

"You mean the two kinds of vampires?"

"Aa."

"What about it?"

"Those vampires that attacked you were Nightingales. I, however, am a Daywalker."

"What's the difference?" Tenten asked making Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her.

"Do you even pay attention in class?"

"Hey! I do listen it's just boring at times!" Tenten defended and suddenly winced when she felt slight pain on the fresh wound that she has. Sasuke bent down on his knees and took out his hankerchief and wrapped Tenten's wounds with it.

"Thanks. Though I'm starting to wonder why I'm only feeling the pain right now." Tenten said as she chuckled.

"Where are we going anyway?" Tenten asked.

"Where I live together with the other Daywalkers." Tenten suddenly stopped walking.

"Don't worry. Daywalkers don't harm humans. We live like them actually. Eating normal food, able to tolerate sunlight and such."

"But then…what's the point of being a vampire?" Sasuke sighed at Tenten's continuous questions.

"Whenever we have the urge to feed on blood, we hunt for animals rather than human. I'd say that we are more on the humans' side rather than the vampires." Sasuke answered.

"Oh…so…do you protect a human right away when a Nightingale suddenly attacks?"

"Yes because Nightingales is a race of sin."

Tenten could only wonder what Sasuke meant. Bowing her head down, she notinced the grocery bag that Sasuke is carrying.

"You went shopping?" she asked and Sasuke immediately blushed.

"Sakura asked me to buy things."

"Ehhh???? Sakura-chan? She's a vampire too?"

"Yes."

"Sugoi!!!!!"

"We're here." Tenten could only gape at the mansion before her.

"It's huge."

"Of course, it's packed with vampires." Sasuke had to drag her just get her in. As he walked in with Tenten he was greeted by Kankurou and Temari who was looking at him as if he was the greatest hero on earth.

With an eyebrow raised as if questioning both siblings what the hell they were doing looking at him like that, Temari answered.

"Anou…Sasuke-sama. Sakura-chan is about to break Gaara's door."

"Why?"

"Apparently she wants to play with him again." KAnkurou said with a swet drop when they heard the screeching voice of Sakura.

"NEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! PANDA-CHAN!!!! COME OUT AND PLAY! SASUKE-KUN ISN'T HOME YET AND I'M BORED SO OPEN THIS DOOR!!!!!!"

"Didn't I tell you to distract her before she makes Gaara commit suicide with constant pestering?" Sasuke said as he sighed exasperately.

"Eh heh heh! It suddenly slipped my mind Sasuke-sama." Temari said. Tenten could only cover her ears from hearing Sakura's screech.

"Sakura. Tadaima." Sasuke said a little loud knowing that Sakura has keen hearing and when he said those words, a blur of pink came rushing to him as he caught Sakura into his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. Temari and Kankurou could only watch as another sweat drop grew onto their heads.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Welcome back home!! NE! Did you buy everything I asked?" Sakura said as she grinned eagerly at Sasuke who was currently enjoying the attention he is getting from the pink haired girl.

"Aa. They're in the grocery bag."

"Hooray!!!!!!!" she cheered and was about to kiss Sasuke when familiar Chinese buns caught her eyes.

"Ehhh???? Tenten-chan?" she saidas she looked at Tenten all the while still stuck onto Sasuke who was ready to receive that mind blowing kiss and ended up being disappointed.

"Hey there Sakura-chan." Tenten waved timidly and when Sakura looked at Tenten's legs and was surprised to see Sasuke's hankerchief wrapped around it with blood staining it she started pulling Sasuke's ears.

"OI! Sasuke-kun! What the hell did you do to Tenten-chan? She's bleeding!!!!" and she immediately unlatched herself from himand quickly pulled Tenten towards the living room leaving Sasuke rubbing his ears with Temari and Kankurou.

"Sakura-hime can be so weird."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Anou…Sakura-chan. Sasuke actually saved me from vampires and told me to come with him here to get my wound healed." Sakura was surprised when she heard Tenten say things about vampires.

"She knows what we really are Sakura so no need to worry. I'm sure that Tenten can keep a secret." Sasuke said as he walked into the living room where Sakura and Tenten were.

Sakura has already untied the hankerchief from Tenten's thigh and asked Temari and Kankurou to fetch some water and medicine for her.

"So this wound was caused by a vampire?"

"Apparently it is." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura-hime…here is the water and medicine you asked us for." Temari said as she and Kankurou came back with a basin of water and two cloths with a box of medicine.

"We need garlic as well." Sakura said as she started cleansing Tenten's wounds. The wounds were 4 long claw marks that were quite deep but nothing too serious.

"Hai."

"Uhh…Sakura-chan, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to use garlic?"

"Nightingales is your typical vampire Tenten. With this wound, they can track you down, but by rubbing the juice of garlic on it, it can make the Nightingales stay away until it heals. Once it heals, they will lose track of you." Sakura answered as she squeezed the garlic in a smaller container and dabbed a cotton ball and applying it to Tenten's wounds.

"It'll be painful for a little while but it'll subside soon." Sakura said with a smile.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sorry 'kaa-san if I didn't call right away. Hai. Apparently my friend doesn't have a companion for tonight so she asked me to accompany her since she's afraid for being alone. Hai. She said she'll lend me some clothes. You too 'kaa-san. Goodnight." Tenten put down the phone as she smiled at Sakura.

"Well looks like I'll be staying for tonight." Tenten said.

"Yeah!!!! Now let's go to my room and I'll lend you some clothes so we could wash and dry your uniform right away!" Sakura said as she dragged Tenten upstairs passing by a lot of rooms.

"Is it true that this place is packed with vampires?" Tenten asked as she and Sakura walked up to another staircase and into the top floor of the mansion.

"Hai! But everyone's really nice and we don't harm humans so you don't have to worry. Besides, I'm sure they'll back off knowing that you're both Sasuke-kun andmy friend" Sakura said as she entered a room with double doors. Tenten was surprised to see Sasuke on the bed reading a book.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Sakura only grinned as Sasuke looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"We share a room. Sasuke-kun is my mate and of course lover, obviously." Sakura grinned as she led Tenten into another door which was actually a walk in closet.

"Now let's see, I'm sure you don't like night gowns unless you do want to wear them. Do you?" Sakura asked as she looked at Tenten who was shaking her head vigorously causing Sakura to laugh.

"Okay, okay." She said as she handed Tenten with white PJ's with a pattern of the head of a black cat on it.

"Heh heh! I like OJ's with cat designs." Sakura said as she grinned.

"Anou…Sakura-chan.."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Eto…what about…underwear?" Tenten asked whispering the last part since Sasuke was only outside.

"Oh!" Don't worry! I have a lot of those that was recently bought and still unused so I'll let you have two for tonight and tomorrow in school." Sakura said as she digged through a drawer and inding a box filled with underwears with cute designs on them.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan." Tenten said.

"No need for that. Now come on, I'll lead you to the spare room. It's only right across from mine so you don't have to worry. There's a bathroom there so you can use it. It's already equipped with towels and other necessities." Sakura said as she opened another room across from both her's and Sasuke's room.

"So take off your clothes right away when you get inside the bathroom and hand it out to me so I can take them to the maid to wash it for you. You'll have it by tomorrow."

"By the way Tenten…"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone else about this whole vampire thing?"

Tenten was surprised to see Sakura with a serious face. She walked towards Sakura and hugged her surprising the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…I promise I'll keep it a secret. If it means that it'll keep you safe, then you can trust me." And this caused Sakura to smile knowing that she now has friend that she can rely on.

"Arigatou…Tenten-chan."

* * *

"So…is Tenten tucked in?" Sasuke asked as Sakura came back inside their room.

"You make it sound like she's a child Sasuke-kun but yes, she is now preparing herself to sleep." Sakura replied as she changed into a night gown that only reached right above her knees. Taking her place beside Sasuke, Sasuke put down the book that he was reading.

"So…I haven't received my kiss yet when I bought your sweets for you." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and nuzzling her neck causing her to giggle.

"Mou Sasuke-kun. That tickles!"

"Aa…but you like it." Sasuke purred as he started nibbling Sakura's earlobe causing her to moan softly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke started kissing her neck and lifted himself off from his side and slightly pushed Sakura down to lie completely on the bed with him straddling her.

"So hime…you got your sweets and now I want mine." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura.

"Eh? But Sasuke-kun…you hate sweets."

"Aa…but I don't hate you in fact…" he kissed Sakura's neck down to her shoulders trailing wet kisses as he proceeded to suck onto the area above Sakura's left breast. Sakura moaned as Sasuke kissed her raking her fingers through Sasuke's raven locks.

"…I'm addicted to you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**TBC….**

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You all thought I was gonna write a lemon didn't you? :P Hehe! Apparently I didn't get a lot of reviews at last chapter but I received a lot of story alerts and such. Well…if you want me to continue this story please review so I could have the energy to write. :D And by the way…let's have a poll.**

**Who wants to have a lemon and who doesn't? Just vote so I can know alright? :D So don't just push that button with the alerts instead REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!! I need it to live :P I love you all! **

**XOXO**

**Popochi-chan ;P**


End file.
